The Gift of Breath
by KyoKohitsuji
Summary: Losing his breath is a new way of life for Tony, and he's not quite used to it yet. Caught badly, with not a breath to be had, he trusts Gibbs to both give and take the gift of breath. Possibly Sequel soon?


The Gift of Breath  
A Fan Fiction by KyoKohitsuji  
Beta'd by HeavenlyBodies  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except an Atlanta Braves shirt needing washed, which I also make no profit on.  
Rating: Mature  
Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
Warnings: Male/Male slash content Extremely slight whisper of dub con through the effects of painkillers.  
Summary: Losing his breath is a new way of life for Tony, and he's not quite used to it yet. Caught badly, with not a breath to be had, he trusts Gibbs to both give and take the gift of breath.  
A.N: This is just a little something letting my muses play. The results of letting them play? Never the same twice, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as me and my muses enjoyed playing with it.

A.N: I cannot apoligise enough! I accidentally loaded the wrong version of this story as chapter one, WITH the beta comments and suggestions still intact. I am very embarrassed and sorry and here is the final version.

Post plague life, man it was a bitch, thought Tony DiNozzo as he clutched his chest. The air was cool with a hint of frost lacing the atmosphere, the type of cold that makes every breath deep and clear. Tony sighed deeply, this was not the case for him any longer. It had not been long since his run in with the plague, the plague… What the fuck, who gets the plague, he thought bitterly. The bitter thoughts in his head mixed with the bitter bite of the winter breeze, had once again left him breathless, and so here he sat, alone on a park bench, awaiting the moment he caught his breath, so that he could retreat home in shame.

The bench was cool and sturdy beneath him, but he felt disengaged from his body, like a feather afloat on the wind. There was a surreal texture to the moment before you passed out simply because you could not take in enough breath. It was something that you never thought about, from the moment you are born, you just know instinctively how to breath. So, when something happens to draw your attention to the function of breathing, and you have to focus on your next breath as much as you would with one of life's harder tasks, it takes on such a sinister and nerve wracking feel. Like showing up for the big test knowing you've not once studied, and you're naked, and you forgot your pencil, and you didn't do your homework…

Tony laughed at the comparisons running through his head, but the truth was he was ashamed of his new weakness. He prided himself on his fitness. As he watched a runner passing by him in the park he mourned the days that would have been him. He felt every thudding step and the swish of the leaves which rustled as he passed them, the cool breeze reddening his cheeks. Would he be able to run again without these damned scars on his lungs almost killing him?

The mournful grey clouds echoed his inner demons and opened up thunderously, with a flash of white heat warning the earth below of an oncoming downpour. Great, thought Tony. He stood, still very aware he did not have his breath back, pulled up the hood of his sweatshirt and started to walk, briskly, hoping to get home before the rain drenched him and he got a case of pneumonia to go with the plague. Hey, they're like baseball cards kids, collect 'em all! he added sarcastically.

Two blocks after leaving the park he was in trouble. His heavy hands leaned up against wall of one of the many buildings lining the street. He was soaked through, the wet fabric sticking to his skin, suffocating him; though he was doing a good job at that without the wet clothing. His breathing had worsened and the wheeze that came from his chest was more of a crow from a large bird. He could barely get a breath and he was still a far way from home. Shit this was bad, he thought as he looked around him for anything familiar, but his vision became dizzied.

Tony was moments from passing out, and God knows how long it would take for anyone to find him. He searched his pockets and then mentally kicked himself for throwing away that stupid inhaler that he didn't want to admit he needed. The only items in his pockets were his wallet, keys and his phone. With a regretful sigh and the shame at his weak body winning the battle he flipped his phone open and pressed 1 on his speed dial.

Though his voice was choked and he could only manage a few words that was all that was needed. "Gibbs? …can't breathe… Two… blocks from… park."

The phone went dead and for a moment fear encircled him in its tight grasp, mirroring the tight grip around his chest. Was Gibbs going to just leave him here? Not like he deserved the help, since it was his own stupidity that got him into this situation. He wasn't sure how long he spent wheezing and going over that thought in his own labyrinthine mind, but he was sure the black spots blurring his vision were not good, and what was that screeching horn he could hear cutting through his thoughts.

Not another second passed till he felt two strong arms come around him and support his weight. He struggled momentarily; this is not the time he wanted to be mugged. But then he inhaled through his nose, with a great deal of effort and was engulfed by old spice, coffee, a touch of sawdust, and the scent that he knew only to be Gibbs, so he relaxed and swung an arm around the shoulders of his boss, allowing him to guide him to his car.

He was manhandled into the car, and heard Gibbs jumping into his own seat and slamming the door shut. The heat that came from the air conditioning within the car was so warm it stung his frozen cheeks as it assaulted his skin, licking along his body like flames. Gibbs thrust something small, hard and plastic into his hand, but he ignored it, in favour of savouring the built up warmth of the car. He was knocked out of it when he received a sharp slap to the back of his head and his hand was lifted till the plastic of the object touched upon his lips.

An inhaler. The thought of the small medical contraption made him wince, but he needed it and so he parted his lips allowing Gibbs to press it gently to him and count to three before pressing down. The bitter metallic taste of the medicine sprung down his throat as he inhaled deeply and kept his breath in for a few seconds. Two more times this process was repeated, before he was breathing solidly enough to begin to see straight.

Gibbs was busy unzipping his hoodie and tugging it off his wet body, next was his t-shirt. He shivered despite the heated air within the car. His boss soothed him with gentle words, so out of character for him, but it made Tony feel warmth not on his skin, but within him, flowering like the petals of a fiery red rose. Finally his words became more than white noise and he could hear him clearly. "I've got you, Tony. Just breathe for me, that's it, nice and slow. I've got you."

He was caught off guard by the tenderness of his boss' words and another shiver wracked his naked torso. Tony watched, still too tired from the attack to move. He watched as Gibbs stripped off his own shirt and wrapped it around him, patting it down over his still slightly damp skin. "Let's get you home. You need to get into a hot shower and rest. You were supposed to be resting right now, not wandering the streets, half a mile from your place."

He felt a shameful blush spread across his cheeks, but he wasn't sure if it was because of his foolishness, or the fact that he was now sitting next to a very topless Gibbs. He turned to stare out the windshield while they drove away, but his eyes kept wandering back to Gibbs. The planes of his chest hard and tight, his stomach flat and ever so slightly softened by maturity, the light vale of silver across his shapely pecks…

Fuck. Tony screwed his eyes shut and tried desperately to control himself, the uncomfortable tightening in his crotch spoke volumes as to what had him blushing- a blush which had now gone from a light haze to a scarlet brand simmering upon his skin. Not now, not now, he thought frantically to himself, you'll be home in a few minutes and you can lie and think of him while fucking your fist like a horny teenager all you want, just don't blow it in front of him. His thoughts were so completely out of control as they screamed in his head, his eyes flickering back and forth over Gibbs' body. God you're wearing his shirt, wonder if he'll let you keep it, fuck, hope he lets you keep it. It smells of him, press it to me while I co…

SNAP.

His oversexed thoughts were brought to a standstill as Gibbs snapped his fingers in front of his face. "DiNozzo, wake up. We're here. I'm gonna help you in and get you straight into the shower. You're still wheezing pretty bad. How do you feel? Can you walk?"

Tony was shivering everywhere, especially the places Gibbs' fingers gently touched, in an effort to try to rouse him. Gingerly, he nodded his head, staring into the iceberg clear blue eyes before him. Gibbs moved suddenly towards him and Tony flinched as his fingertips came up to rest upon his lips. "Good 'cause I gotta move you fast, your lips are turning blue… Jesus, how long were you wandering around in the rain, DiNozzo?"

The younger man trembled as he felt those skilled craftsman's fingers' feather light touches on his lips. He couldn't help himself, his body acted before he had time to think, before he could stop himself… The tip of his tongue crept from his parting lips and tasted the fingers that lay there. His eyes fluttered closed and he hoped that wasn't a moan he heard from his chest. By the time he opened his eyes and realised what he'd done, Gibbs was moving to open the door of the car and pull Tony out, hauling him to his feet and supporting him while they walked to the door together.

Gibbs manoeuvred Tony into the lounge and sat him down before walking back to close the door. Tony raised his chin looking up and around him, taking in his surroundings. A frown furrowed between his brows as Gibbs walked back into the room. He muttered sheepishly. "This isn't my place…"

The older man only sighed and shook his head fondly. Easy sarcasm dripped from his whisky coated voice as he spoke. "Your investigative skills astound me, Tony, I knew there was a reason you were my second in command."

Tony grimaced at how stupid he must have sounded and tried again. "I thought you said you were taking me home?"

Gibbs eyed him warily as he strode across the room towards him still gloriously naked from the waist up, which was distracting enough before he sank to his knees before Tony on the sofa. The young agent gulped as he looked down at him, beginning to unlace his shoes, as he spoke. "And, I did just that. My home…"

Something in the way he spoke made Tony's stomach rumble in the most delicious flutter of warmth. Once he'd peeled of his shoes and socks, he went on to undo his belt and Tony jumped at the touch so near to a very much alert part of himself.

"I, uh… I got it, boss," he said as he began to undo it himself and then shyly stepped out of his soaking wet jeans. Left only in his tight black boxers, which didn't hide much, he sat his hands over his crotch in a last ditch attempt to hide his arousal.

Gibbs watched him intensely for a few moments before nodding and turning to go towards the bathroom and ready the shower.

There were a few spare moments in which Tony stood nervously in Gibbs' living room, hands covering his groin, shuffling from foot to foot having no idea what to do with himself, before he decided to follow Gibbs up to the bathroom. He found him there, testing the water. When his boss noticed him lurking at the doorway he pulled the shower curtain back and nodded to him to come into the bathroom. "The water's hot and it should stay that way for around an hour; take as long as you want."

Tony nodded and stepped forward, but dallied when Gibbs didn't leave, he looked round at his boss, his deep jade eyes searching his and Gibbs must have realised then that he was still in the room because he coughed and briskly showed himself out, though he left the door slightly ajar, and Tony decided to leave it like that as he shimmied out of his boxers and stepped into the shower.

"Aah!" Shouted Tony as the water hit him and he cringed. The sudden heat should have felt good on his cold body, but his muscles locked and went rigid, painfully so. His body ached as he groaned in pain.

In moments Gibbs burst back into the room. "Tony? You ok? What's going on?"

Tony's discomfort at being naked in front of his boss was outweighed by his discomfort physically as he recoiled in on himself. "Don't know, boss. Muscles… ache. Feels like everything's locked… Shit, it hurts."

Gibbs seemed unfazed by Tony's nakedness and opened the mirrored cupboard retrieving a few pills and filling a glass with water before returning to Tony's side. He gently encouraged him to open his mouth and placed the pills on his tongue before holding the cup to the edge of his lips and tipping it up slowly. "Those are gonna loosen you up, but don't worry if they make you a little light in the head, they're just a little stronger than I'd usually like for you considering your reaction to most drugs. But, it's the quickest way to take the pain away, and you're safe here, I'll… I'll take care of you."

Tony felt a shocking safety fall over him and drape around his aching body the moment he heard those words. He couldn't explain it, but he felt it. What he felt next, though, that did shock him. As Gibbs kicked off his shoes and socks then climbed into the shower behind him and encircled him with his arms.

"Tony. Relax, Tony, I'm going to try and loosen the muscles that have locked okay? Let me know if anything I do hurts too much. Okay?"

The younger man merely nodded a tad briskly as he thought words would more than likely betray him at this moment. He shivered as warm hands began to trace his shoulders in soothing circles. Gibbs' hands felt like liquid fire across his skin, they were the softest of touches from rough calloused hands. A sweet intoxicating juxtaposition that made Tony swallow hard and fight to control his body's reaction to his boss' touch. Soon the feather light touches became rougher as skilled fingers kneaded his sore muscles.

It was painful each time those fingertips dug into his upper biceps, but in such a delicious way. Tony could not help the groan that built in his chest and erupted in something scarily close to a growl as his head fell back forcefully onto Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs chuckled and his breath tickled Tony's cheek, who had his eyes averted to the ceiling trying desperately trying to think of anything but the feel of his boss' naked chest behind his back or his magical fingers playing across his tense flesh.

He felt himself swimming in the feelings consuming him and almost giggled, oh yeah, the meds were kicking in now and Gibbs' fingers were nearing the ends of his arms. Tony moaned and pressed back into Gibbs, who sighed deeply and tightened his arms around him for a moment.

"That's it, Tony, relax, deep breaths, and just, relax…"

His voice was husky and deep and sent exhilarating vibrations through Tony as he turned his head into the crook of Gibbs' neck and did exactly what he was told, he breathed in deep. Gibbs' scent seemed to be so much stronger now, wet, as they stood under the unrelenting spray of the shower. The older man smiled fondly at his second sniffling at his neck, nuzzling him as he fought to loosen away all the remaining tension from his upper body, splaying his hands over his hard, defined chest and massaging him, not failing to notice the way Tony was now moaning and leaning back into his own soaking wet body.

"Mmmm, feels good Boss… feels so good," muttered the now loose lipped Tony.

Gibbs replied by turning and pressing the most tender of kisses to his forehead and continuing his ministrations to his chest, lowering his touch to his abs, which flittered under his hands as Tony took in a shaky breath. As his boss splayed a protective and somewhat possessive hand across his belly and pulled him back, he obeyed silently and followed him down till they were seated, Gibbs on the shower seat and Tony on his lap, laying back against his chest, head pillowed on his shoulder, dark jade eyes gazing up at his hero.

As Gibbs' hands edged lower till they were kneading his hips, Tony long forgetting himself reached up with his now loosened arm and sank his fingers into that silvery white hair like he'd dreamed of doing a million times. "Mmmm, Jethro…"

Gibbs looked down at him and raised an eyebrow at his boldness, Tony giggled, yes giggled, but did not retrieve his hand from Gibbs' tangled locks as he continued to stare into the fathomless oceans of blue within Gibbs' eyes. His boss kept his eyes locked with his and Tony bit on his bottom lip and moaned again as Gibbs' hands skimmed ever so close to his cock, which beyond his control was now rock solid and leaking in anticipation. But for what? His boss was only helping him out, but would he have let things go this far, what game was he playing. Tony felt bold and brave and so he rocked slightly back into Gibbs' crotch and what he felt there was more than a friend. "Ugh… boss, want you…"

Gibbs own breathing faltered a little as he sighed shakily. "I can see that, Tony." He answered as his hand slightly brushed passed his second's erection and went on to his thighs, giving them the same attention he had his upper body.

Tony's legs spread wide on instinct and he kept up his gentle rocking back into the considerable bulge covered in denim beneath his ass. The younger man was wanton as he moaned now, circling his hips, intoxicated by the feel of his boss' cock nestled in the crease of his ass, even if it were annoyingly covered. His skin was tingling everywhere Gibbs had touched him. His eyes fluttered closed and then open over and over as Gibbs ran his hands along his inner thighs and growled into his ear. "How long?"

Tony gasped at a particularly hard squeeze of his thighs and moaned before gasping in a breath to answer. "Since I first saw you… God, ugh… Gibbs please, mmmm', touch me," he whined as he gyrated his body back against his older love.

Gibbs grinned and it was wicked, and sent sparks through Tony's very veins all coursing straight to his dick, which dripped silky pearls of pre come, and Gibbs as evil as he was licked his lips, long and lavishly causing Tony to groan and gasp. "Oh, I don't know, Tony, you've made me wait all this time, I think I should return that favour."

Tony whined as Gibbs ran the tip of his nose along the column of his neck as he spoke, hot breath spreading across his wet skin made him shiver uncontrollably. His cock jerked and let another shining bead of come leak from his throbbing slit and join the other lost liquid slithering down his shaft. Gibbs hands were dangerously close to his painfully hard cock, but never touching. He begged. "Please, ugh… please, Gibbs, please, God, touch me. I need you…"

His fist knotted in silver strands of hair and he rubbed himself shamelessly back against his boss, desperately seeking friction. Gibbs chuckled and the sound vibrated through him, wrapping around his cock as though he'd chuckled while having that hot mouth around him and the thought was enough to make his hips buck and a cry of painful pleasure fall from his lips. "Uugh! Oh, God!"

"But I am touching you, Tony. You look beautiful like this, desperate, wanton, flushed with your lust. I bet I could make you come just like this…" Gibbs whispered sinfully as he traced the shell of his younger lover's ear with the tip of his tongue before plunging it in and then taking the lobe between his teeth and teasing it.

Tony mewled and whined as he writhed against him. "Shit… Gibbs, oh, fuck, you make me feel… ugh, I can't, need more… need you, please."

"Oh, I intend to fuck you, Tony. I intend to fuck you so hard you'll be able to feel me for days, inside you, owning you. Because I do own you, Tony, you're mine now." He crooned wickedly as he nipped at his neck with his teeth, letting one of his hands trace back up his defined abs, tracing every line with his fingertips till he came to the hardened buds of his nipples and pinched one on the cusp of painfully and erotically hard.

Tony all but screamed as his hips bucked and he groaned, rolling his hips trying to find the hand which lay in the spot between his thigh and his cock, tracing the line just beside his taught sac. "Yours! Yours, always been yours, Boss, wanna be yours… mmmmm', Jethro, I love you!"

Gibbs grinned and chose that exact moment to bite down on Tony's neck and press his fingers under Tony's sac to rub his perineum harshly, playing with his nipples with the other hand.

Tony cried out and bucked uncontrollably as Gibbs sucked on his neck. The passion over took his body all at once as he felt the tightening of his whole body. His toes curled as he rubbed himself unabashed against Gibbs' probing fingers and suddenly then released. His vision blurred and he saw stars as he came harder than he had ever done in his life. His cock pulsed over and over, covering his chest with thick ropes of slick come.

Before the falling water cascading over his lover's body washed away his essence, Gibbs ran one thick digit through his release and held it to his lips licking it clean and Tony felt another wave of ecstasy hit him, moaning and keening as he fell from his bliss, held in the safe, strong arms of his lover, who peppered kisses over his shoulder and neck, which now held a hefty bruise. The mark throbbed and Tony loved it, a brand of ownership left by Gibbs.

Tony slowly surfaced from his delirium and came back to his body, to find he was being rocked gently in the arms of Gibbs. He purred and stretched a little nuzzling into his lover as he was rocked softly.

Gibbs kissed his temple letting his lips linger there for a moment before he stood and lifted a boneless Tony with him out of the slowly cooling spray of the shower. Tony was soaring high from his orgasm and the pain meds coursing through his system, so was snuggling into Gibbs and touching every inch of him he could with his wandering hands.

Gibbs chuckled at him as he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his shoulders while he tried to climb onto him. He pushed him back a little, receiving a high pitched whine in answer, but the older man only smiled petting his cheek, which Tony leaned into eagerly and nuzzled at his wrist.

It was a struggle to dry the purring very special agent as he grabbed at his boss. But soon the job was done and Gibbs shrugged out of his wet jeans and dried himself, also not easy when Tony saw this as an invitation. After many touches and caresses, he settled into a hug and crooned into Gibbs' neck in content happiness. The older man stood and stroked his young lover's back for a few peaceful moments, soothing him and just holding him in his arms like he'd wanted to do on so many occasions, but hadn't known he'd be accepted.

Eventually Gibbs managed to walk Tony through to his bedroom and into his bed, pulling the covers up over him to his chin and watching as Tony snuggled down into the comforter and inhaled the scent of the sheets around him.

Gibbs climbed in next to him and within moments Tony had turned and was crawling up his chest, kissing every inch of skin he could find. As much as Gibbs yearned for those intimate touches and to find his release while buried in his lover, he could not in good conscience go that far while Tony was impaired with the drugs in his system, much to Tony's displeasure. Tony gave him the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen and pouted out his full bottom lip.

Gibbs answered him by catching that bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it for a moment before their lips joined for the first time. The kiss was slow and deep, full of passion for the other. Tongues glided and curled around each other and soft moans escaped as they broke apart for air. Gibbs curled around Tony and encased him in his arms tucking his head on his chest under his chin and sighed happily. "Tomorrow, Tony, for now, sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" Tony mumbled sleepily into his chest, where he was nuzzling the light sheet of silver hair that covered his chest.

"I promise Tony."

With that the younger man seemed satisfied and continued nuzzling till he settled into a peaceful sleep. Gibbs watched him sleep for a little, stroking his fingers through his hair and dropping kisses on his forehead. Finally he felt the call of slumber himself and wrapped tightly around Tony he closed his eyes pressing one last kiss to the tip of his nose. As he fell into sleeps waiting arms he whispered. "I love you, too, Tony…"


End file.
